


I Find You All Around Me, For You Are Everywhere

by Kasubee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Latina Reader, Mad Scientists, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is Tortured, maybe eventual smut, monster racism, reader is female, takes place in Mexico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasubee/pseuds/Kasubee
Summary: My first ever Fanfic as I was inspired by the film "Shape of Water"(Title Inspired by the Poem)This is a reader insert where the reader is Latina. You visited your family in Mexico for the summer and decide to get a job as a translator in a mysterious science facility to make some extra cash. Deep secrets will be made known to you after you begin your job that are not what you signed up for. How does this facility connect with the liberation of monsters from Mt. Ebott? And who is this skeleton you've been placed in charge of looking after? There's two sides you're hearing but who can you trust?The fic is in ENGLISH. READER will be speaking in SPANISH with the ENGLISH translations in parenthesis ( )_____ will be the self insert for the reader's name/lastname





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got really inspired by Del Toro's movie and I just loved picturing a reader insert with sans in the same type of situation I thought it might be cute :) I also felt like being true to my Mexican roots and practicing my spanish writing for the fic which is why the reader is a native Spanish speaker!
> 
> As stated this is my first fanfic so I would love to hear your suggestions, comments, questions, etc you might have to improve the story!  
> If I'm able to find a way to insert a cool scenario idea suggested I will definitely try my best to!  
> You can message me on here or on my fanfic tumblr : https://kassynova.tumblr.com/

“ I see here you’re applying for the translator position at our facility.” The woman’s green eyes looked to you to get a look at your response. “You are fluent in English and Spanish?”

“Spanish yes, English I…. do not speak well” you moved your hand in a so-so motion. Speaking English was never your strong suit so you had to be honest about it.

“Hm Okay. Yes so I see here you are actually an American citizen and you are attending college back in the US. 26, Pretty young age…What brings you here to Mexico?” The woman moved a strand of her blonde hair from the side of her face and leaned back on her seat with her legs crossed. She looked critical of you.

“Visiting family for the summer” You responded immediately figuring that question would have popped up. “Looking for a summer job!”  you had a small nervous smile.

The woman’s icy gaze looked back down at your application. She pursued her lips and made a small smacking sound as she seemingly came to a decision.

“Alright Miss… _____ “ she took a moment to try and pronounce your last name. “…seems like you’ll be part of our team for these next coming weeks if you are still interested in the job.” The woman set your application down and stood up.

“Que? En serio!? (What? For real!?)” Your face lit up in excitement and you stood from your chair a bit too quickly. Finally, job hunting was over and your summer job was ready to go. Though that shred of doubt still hung over you by how quick this interview was. What about the other applicants? Had they been interviewed already? You didn’t even know proper English.

“I’ll take that as a Yes. Please remember this will be a temporary position.” She stuck out her hand for a shake. You took her hand and shook it lightly when a question popped into your head.

“Temporary...how long is temporary?” you asked hoping it was enough to keep you with some sort of spending money while you were here. You wanted to save up as much as you could. Maybe you could even take some cash back home to help you pay for school.

“I would say a month.” Your eyebrows knitted together not liking the response. “-Maybe two if the new facility has any delays in construction.” A mental sigh was let out in your head hoping the latter was the more likely outcome.

“Thank you for the opportunity!”  you brushed off the thought as the tall woman led you towards the exit of the facility. Your eyes wandered to her stature and how small you were in comparison. She looked to be around 6 feet, the perfect model height while you were stuck to be around 5’3”. It made her so much more intimidating having to tilt your head up to look at her.

“Your shift will begin at 9:00 pm. I will give you more details on your job duties then. You can refer to me as Ms. Sullivan.” Her hand rested on her hip.

“I will be here Ms. Sullivan!” You assured and gave an awkward small wave before jogging down the long path out of the facility. Taking a glance back you took in the sight of the large white building. It looked very professional you couldn’t imagine how the other facility mentioned was going to top this. Ahead of you, you walked towards your truck parked in the lot where giant walls encircled the whole perimeter. Popping the key into your old beat up truck you backed out and stopped at the gates built in between the giant walls. The guard took note of you from the transparent glass and pressed a button from his closed area to let you back out. You waved to him and drove out when the gate finished parting open. Now you had to take advantage of your last night out after having gotten stuck with the graveyard shifts for a while. You made your way back into town from this seemingly middle of nowhere location hidden through the jungle like environment.

B _zztBzzt._ You grabbed at your phone thinking you had a call but set it back down noticing it was only a text message. Probably your friend Ana asking you what time you two were heading out for the night.

“No mames! todovia me necesito cambiar! (No way! I still need to change!)” you were a bit panicked at how late it had already gotten.

Almost a half hour later of driving you made it back to your current residence, an empty home that once belonged to your grandmother. Parking rather sloppily on the driveway you got out and ran into the discolored old house that looked like It hadn’t had maintenance in nearly a decade. Your feet jumped through the steps in two’s to get to your upstairs bedroom where you flung your bag on the bed.  

“Aver… que me pongo…(Let’s see… what do I wear..)” you mumbled to yourself looking through your suitcase for something to wear for a night club. You threw most of your clothes onto the bed before getting to the bottom where one of your dresses was hidden.

“Este mero! (This one for sure!)” You grinned and undressed to slip onto a pink bandage dress that stuck perfectly to your body showing your figure. As you looked at yourself in the mirror your smile was wide in excitement. It wasn’t every day you got to dress like this. You sat down on your bed and grabbed one of your heels with your left hand while the other was holding your phone to finally check on that text.

**Ana:**

Ay no vas a creerme pero mi novio me sorprendio con boletos para ver a Mettaton en vivo esta noche! (Aw you’re not going to believe me but my boyfriend surprised me with tickets to go see Metatton live tonight!)

 

Your smile slightly faded at the change of plans but you couldn’t help but be happy for Ana. You slipped on your shoe before texting back.

 

 **You**  :

OMG! Diviertete! Dime come te fue manana?

(OMG! Have fun! Tell me how It went tomorrow?)

 

**Ana:**

Claro! Ay pero que vas hacer? Te vas a quedar sola?

 (Of course! Aw but what are you going to do? Are you going to be all alone?)

 

Ana’s worried text made you laugh lightly and stop to think for a minute. It was your last night out should you just stay home tonight? You were going to sleep all day tomorrow anyway before your night shift. Your head jerked back to look at the phone at the sound of another text.

 

**Ana:**

Ve sin mi por favor! Eres tan introvertida tienes que salir y disfrutar! Habla con la genta!

(Go without me please! You’re so introverted you have to go out and enjoy! Talk to people!)

You rolled your eyes having figured that was coming.

 **You** :

Si ok Ana yo voy a salir lo prometo! ;p

(Yes okay Ana I’ll go out I promise! ;p)

 

Oh you’d go out. Probably not in the way Ana would have liked though. You couldn’t help how anxious you could get having to talk to strangers.

 

**Ana:**

Ok mas vale! Ttyl!

(Ok you better! Ttyl!)

 

You put on your other heel and grabbed your purse before walking downstairs. As you strutted the streets other young adults were on the prowl as you heard the music playing from the plaza nearby and from night clubs all around the city. You took a seat at a plaza bench and just observed the people walking past you. A small habit you had of doing when you just wanted some time to relax. The lamp posts illuminated the night filled with active people of all ages. You noticed young adults to older men and woman walking past either buzzed or so drunk they couldn’t walk straight. Covering your mouth to giggle to yourself yet you envied how happy everyone looked so immersed in the night.

Leaning back on the bench your mind went back to thinking about Ana getting to see Mettaton today. You turned on your phone and did a quick internet search for Mettaton and seeing some news articles at the popstars recent concert tour. From all the monsters coming out of this Mt.Ebott place it surprised you how well everyone seemed to have taken it. It felt like almost 15 years since the news came out about these creatures joining society. You were small and it was hard to understand at first but as you grew up you heard more about this city every so often and the monsters who inhabited it. You had never seen a monster up close they all seemed to have stayed around the radius of the mountain from which they came. It’d really be cool to visit it someday.

“Como sera ahora… (What is it like now…)” you mumbled in thought and looked through images of some of the monsters who’s photos were taken in the busy streets of the human city they had all moved into from Mt. Ebott many years ago.

As you scrolled you saw all kinds of different monsters, some that to this day surprised you at their unique appearance. There was a young child, Frisk, as the header read, being the monsters ambassador. They looked so happy around what was to be two large furry goat creatures holding them. An intimidating blue woman with scales and an eye patch was beside them with her fist in the air. You stopped at her image wondering how she lost that eye and you bit your lip at the thought from the nerves. They didn’t seem to be bad creatures, were they? The small lizard under her was wearing glasses and looked like she didn’t want to be in that picture at all. She was definitely relatable in her facial expression and you let out a small giggle at the thought of being around all those new creatures. Lastly, you saw two skeleton looking creatures on the side. They both looked so silly. Skeletons wearing clothes? The tall one looked like he was trying to be overtly dramatic for the picture with a pose involving his arms being completely stretched out in celebration. The much shorter skeleton peeked out from under the taller skeletons arms with a contagious grin that you couldn’t help grinning back at your screen.

You were a little girl at the time when the monsters first appeared out of the mountain and you remembered being so happy and excited to get to meet them someday. It was only recently as you scrolled through the internet every now and then you would hear about hate crimes and past hate crimes that had occurred for these poor monsters. You bit your lip with a frown as you thought about how it was no different than the way you had seem other cultures treated the same way. They couldn’t escape the prejudice either. But look at Mettaton now he was a star! Maybe the situation was slowly progressing? You hoped. Scrolling past a few more images of a small frog like creatures, dog looking creatures they seemed to be a couple as they held one another. You smiled figuring this is what people needed to see, monsters loving like anyone else. You turned off your phone and set it back into your purse to tune back into your current reality.

Your gaze would linger now at the sight of the couples from young to old. Their interactions, hand holding, and laughs. Your smile was longing. When would you get the chance to feel that? This is why Ana wanted to take you out but it all felt so forced. Was that the normal way to meet someone and fall in love? Hell if you knew…

 The cold wind began to pick up speed causing you to rub your shoulder. Looks like it was time to go for the night. You stood up to walk to one of the many local food carts where all the smoke around smelled of grease.

“4 tacos de papa para llevar (4 potato tacos to go) ” you looked over at the food cart. By the looks of the hygiene this thing couldn’t be sanitary with all the food stains and flies lurking around. Yet somehow the food still managed to taste so delicious every time.

“Aqui tenie 4 tacos para la coqueta senorita! (Here you are 4 tacos for the lovely lady!)” the older man handed you a bag with your meal and you handed him some pesos in exchange.

“Buenas noches! (Good Night!) ” you dismissed his comment and gave a small wave as you made small careful steps back to your home with your heels walking over uneven pavement all around.

“Buenas noches!? Apenas va empezando la noche! (Good night!? The night’s just getting started!)” the man from the food cart shouted back at you in surprise of someone getting so dolled up just to head back home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any suggestions, comments or questions feel free to let me know what you all think! :D  
> Thanks for reading! <3

“Osea, entonces ¿qué vas a estar haciendo allí? (Like, then what are you going to be doing there?)”

You were lazing around in your room with Ana before you headed out to work. Both of you were sprawled on the bed with your eyes glued to your phones as you chatted.  

“No se algo de traducir con los trabajadores. Yo digo que muchos son Americanos y no saben espanol? (I don’t know something about translating for the coworkers? I’m guessing a lot are Americans who don’t know Spanish?)”

“Pero que hacen ahi? (But what do they do there?)” she looked over to you for a second before going back to swiping at her phone.

“Quien chingados sabe (Who the fuck knows)” You shrugged your shoulder figuring it was just science stuff.

“Te dire cuando ya empieze (I'll tell you when i actually start)” you suddenly began lightly smacking at your friend's arm playfully when you recalled what you had been dying to ask her about. “…Oye!!! pero que paso como fue el concierto!? Conociste a Mettaton!? (Hey!!! but what happened how did the concert go!? Did you meet Mettaton!?”

“Oye ya!! Si me tome foto y me dio su autografo! (Hey stop!! Yeah I took a picture and got his autograph!)” Ana began to squeal and hurriedly swiped through her phone to show you the photo of her hugging Mettaton while he winked seductively at the camera. You squealed back with your friend.

“Mettaton esta tan guapo! Tu novio se puso celosos o que? (Mettaton is so handsome! Did your boyfriend get jealous or what?)” you teased.

“No …” she rolled her eyes at you with a smile.

“Okay okay lo que tu digas (Okay okay whatever you say)” you responded with sarcasm and lazily got yourself off the bed. “Bueno ya me voy, o me van a despedir mi primer dia! (Alright I’m heading out or I’ll get fired on my first day!)”  You looked over your clothes one last time and grabbed at the purse Ana was holding out for you not to forget.

“Ta Bueno, hasta luego! (Alright see you soon!)” she watched you run downstairs and followed close behind you to get on her way home too.

“Cierra la puerta con candado por favor Ana! (Close the door and lock it please Ana!) “ you called back to her as it was too late for you to get out of your truck.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the facility was a long one and you were going to have to unfortunately start getting used to it. The thirty-minute drive away from the city made you uneasy now that you were driving after dark. You made a turn to go into the off-road path leading to the large building. The trees all around covered most of the building but you could make out the lights of the windows from the top floors that seemed to be filled with activity now. Just what were you going to be doing in there?

Finally making it to the gate you lowered your window to face the security guard at the side and stated your business as the new hire here. You gave your name and employee ID before you were allowed to enter.

You parked your truck and walked down the small parking lot towards the entrance of the facility. The cars parked were looking to get more expensive the closer you got to the building’s entrance door. There was a metal detector inside and a security guard who glanced up at you as you entered. You took out your cellphone and keys before passing through the metal detector.

“Mira, te lo dejaré pasar hoy, pero está prohibido traer tu cellular en el edificio. Nombre? (Look, I’ll let it slide today but it’s prohibited to bring your cellphone in the facility. Name?)” he asked and grabbed his clipboard to look through the list.

“_____ _____” you responded with your full name and gave your employee ID. He handed you a card key with your number written on it.

“Esta es tu tarjeta clave para el edificio. No lo pierdas! (Here’s your keycard to enter the facility. Do not lose it!)” he warned sternly. “Ms. Sullivan te está esperando en su oficina en el segundo piso. Cuarto 18. (Ms. Sullivan is waiting for you in her office on the second floor. Room 18.)” He seemed to be reading this off the clipboard with sheets of papers he had written on prior.

“Son las escaleras a la derecha o a la izquierda de aquí? (Are the stairs to the right or left of here?)” you asked pointing to both directions and glancing both ways seeing no sign of stairs. The guard sat up and pointed to the right while he scratched at his beard.

“Hay una puerta al final del pasillo pa la derecha con escaleras. (There’s a door at the end of the hallway  to the right with stairs.) ”

“Muy bien ,Gracias! (Okay, thank you!)” you smiled nervously and made your way to the end of the hall with the loud clacking of your heels making you walk slower to reduce the annoying sound. You looked to the people who walked to the opposite direction in the hallway observing them curiously. Older women with cleaning supplies glanced to you with smiles. They looked like locals from here judging by their chatting in Spanish. You noticed people in lab coats when you glanced through the small windows of the doors you passed by. Some of them seemed to be discussing with one another while others worked with scientific equipment. This was definitely all very professional you felt so out of place. Most of the people in lab coats inside seemed to be speaking in English, were they from here?

With all the thoughts running through your head you stopped once you realized you were on the second floor already walking seemingly nowhere. You stopped and looked at the room numbers having to retrace your steps back to the number 18. You knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in!” Ms. Sullivan’s monotone voice could be heard clearly and you entered the room quickly to not keep her waiting. “…Ah ______, I hope you are ready for the night. Here is some final paperwork for you to sign off on. “

As you learned forward you began to sign wherever you saw the circled areas on the paper not really questioning anything but glancing through the text every so often.

Ms. Sullivan slid a walkie talkie to your side of the table while you signed off on the paperwork.

“The signatures are standard protocol for your safety. You will be the “middle man” communicating to the Spanish speaking staff translating our assignments to them and setting their schedules. It will make the process a lot less tedious for us so we may focus on our work.” Mrs. Sullivan explained as you finished signing all the paperwork and sliding it back over to her. You took the walkie talkie and started to mess with it to see how it worked. You hadn’t seen one of these since you were little.

“I know it’s a bit on the low end but this will have to do for now. We were not expecting this delay on the finishing of the official building so we are working with what we could get in this area.” Ms. Sullivan’s face wasn’t too pleased and she rolled her seat back to face her computer to type some of your information in from the signed paperwork. “The rest of your coworkers are waiting in the general area next to the cafeteria to await their duties.”

“Yes ma’am. What are these duties…?” You asked curiously and put the walkie talkie on the side of your pants being held up by a clip.

Ms. Sullivan took a moment to clear her throat following the closing of her laptop. She turned over to look back at you and leaned her folded arms onto the table. You didn’t think her facial expressions could get any more serious. You eyed her with a look of confusion as to why the atmosphere suddenly felt so tense.

“General Maintenance of the Specimens we will be keeping in our facility. Feeding, Bathing, Medicating, Checkups, and so on. You have heard of Monsters I’m sure? They appeared more than a decade ago and were integrated into American society.”

Now you felt your body tense up. What had you signed yourself up for? Specimen and Monsters? The connections you were making in your head were starting to give you a bad feeling. You nodded slowly to her.

“I’m assuming you heard good things about them correct? The media was having a frenzy with stories about how kind these monsters were put that together with an adorable child at the front of it and they can do no wrong.” Her tone of voice sounded like she was holding in a scoff at the stories.

“Ye-Yes!, Frisk was the child they said to give monsters a chance and uh” you stopped to think about how to translate your words in English. “-help put monsters into society”

“Exactly, vouched for them to give them rights, jobs, and so forth” she looked done with that conversation. “But, what the government later found out about what these monsters did during their time in the underground will make you think twice about them.” Her tight-lipped smile seemed like she could only smile at the irony of the situation. “We found there were certain monsters, Amalgamates as they called them, that looked vastly different from the rest. Different as in disfigured and their communication patterns were almost unintelligible. After they investigated into this the government found these Monsters were experimenting on their own kind and creating these horrid creatures.”

Your face looked pale with your eyes growing wider. You put your hand over your mouth with your eyes looking to hers with disbelief.  You didn’t even want to imagine their appearance.

“Why…” Your voice was so low you did not question her dismissal of your question.

“Our facility  _ECHO_  took them into our custody and have been researching their kind hoping to find a cure for these creatures…” Mrs. Sullivan took a deep breath as if this conversation took a toll on her. “Barbaric, isn’t it?” she cleared her throat and opened her laptop back up to get back to her work. “My apologies for keeping you, you are dismissed Ms. ______ and please relay my information over to the rest of the staff.” She grabbed a clipboard with a packet of information from a drawer and set it down by you before continuing her typing.

The information had still hit you like a truck which made it hard to just up and go now. There were so many more questions you needed to ask but she seemed done with this conversation. Nonetheless you got up off your seat slowly making your way out the door. You suddenly jerked back in to grab the clipboard you had almost forgotten. After closing the door, you took another deep breath and began to walk towards the general meet up point Ms. Sullivan had appointed everyone to. You just didn’t know what to make out of all this information. It made sense but at the same time you had a shred of doubt as if so much was still missing. You knew better than to write off all the monsters as actual well-  _MONSTERS_ but who would do something like that to their own and why? And now you had to be the bearer of bad news to the rest of the staff as to what exactly they were going to be dealing with.

“Ni modo. Pa que acepte un trabajo tan raro (Oh well. That’s what I get for accepting such a weird job.)” you mumbled to yourself trying to make light of the situation as best you could. You could see the cleaning staff waiting at the end of the hall where the cafeteria was located. Many were chatting while others looked around seemingly lost at what they were doing just standing there. You probably kept them waiting.

“Ay no…(Oh no…)” you realized you were about to speak in front of a lot of people. You hated public speaking. “Aqui va… (Here goes…)”

You got the attention of the group of what looked to be around 12 women and 14 men. No one else had arrived to wait there in almost half an hour so your presence was certainly a surprise.

“Disculpen! Hola soy _____  y voy a ser la traductor entre los scientificos de la facilidad y nosostros. (Excuse me! Hello I’m _______ and I’m gonna be the translator between the scientists in this facilicity and us.) “

The workers looked to you to continue with their job duties. Some were giving you odd looks by how young you looked as most of them were in their 40’s.  Your nerves were starting to build up as you began explaining everything you knew about the monsters since almost everyone had minimal knowledge. You transitioned the subject from the monsters to the amalgamates and the duties of taking care of the them there. Now everyone was looking to one another with murmurs and expressions of worry. It sounded like many were considering dropping this place altogether but you could tell none of them would. They looked like they all really needed this money. That worried you.

“Los amalgamates no deberían ser peligrosos, están sedados fuertemente. Podemos hacer que todos trabajen en pareja cuando estén con los monstruos.” (The amalgamates should not be dangerous they are heavily sedated. We can have everyone work in partners when working with the monsters.)” you assured but the staff still looked uneasy and it was making you nervous. “Bueno déjame anunciar las funciones de todos. (…well let me announce everyone’s duties.)”

 You looked down at your list and hesitantly went on to name most the women as the ones in charge of the maintenance of the creatures. Why would they do that? It was so blatantly sexist but what were you going to do about it now. The frown on your face clearly showed your empathy for the women. You felt like you were going to be blamed for doing all this.

 “También yo estaré allí para ayudar de todos modos que pueda (…I’ll also be in there to help anyway I can!)” you commented but you knew that wasn’t really going to alleviate the situation. You don’t know why you even said that you were just so nervous at that point of being in the spotlight for so long. The men of the staff were placed with various labor related work duties such as taking inventory and stocking incoming merchandise from food to science equipment. A mix of men and women put into the cafeteria positions. Seemed like a lot of workers for the short amount of time they would be in this facility but you had never stopped to think all that it took to keep these types of places running. 

The walkie talkie suddenly came up with a male’s voice ordering maintenance in various rooms for feeding time of the amalgamates. You dismissed the male labor workers to their designated areas and went on to address the cafeteria workers to their area where they had gone ahead and began prepping the stoves. They seemed to have prior experience with all that so you left them to that. The monster food is what confused you as you read on your packet of papers from your clipboard the separate area in the cafeteria storing this special monster food.

“Hm...” you entered the storage looking room opened one of the boxes to take a look at the food. Didn’t it need to be cooked? There was no mention of that here. As you opened it you were met with the face of someone familiar...Mettaton? AS A STEAK? You covered your mouth wanting to laugh.

“Bien, eso no es nada extraño. (Uh okay…that’s not weird at all)” your walkie talkie started up again as your gaze moved to various boxes labeled “Junk Food”, “Monster Candy”, “Glamburger” and “Nice Cream.”

“ _Miss  ______ we need you in room 8 at once_ ” the audio came through.

 You spoke to the ladies before you left having each one of them designated to the particular rooms the amalgamates were located with each requiring 2 steaks. You power walked out of the cafeteria and back into the halls to wait by a larger than average door. It looked to be a room that a monster would be stored at but you hadn’t read any mention of it on the packet of papers stuck to the clipboard. You heard the sound of wheels and grunts. you turned to see a group of men pushing in what looked to be a large metal box on a platform hand truck into the room you were standing beside. Security came by to open the door for them and push the large container into the room. As the box passed by you, you caught a glimpse of what looked to be something or someone inside. Your curiosity peeked and your gaze followed the currently open room where you saw different types of contraptions inside. You could only guess might be scientific equipment? More of that research they mentioned?  You frowned at the complete lack of knowledge you had of this subject. 

“Miss ______” Ms. Sullivan’s sudden voice made you jump slightly and you turned to see her a few feet from you.

“I forgot to make mention of this place. This room contains a monster that is, I would have to say, a bit more dangerous. Please designate only you and one other of the maintenance workers to enter this room. Anyone else is forbidden to do so. Occupation of the room will be at a minimum.”

You were nodding and pretended to jot a few notes down to hide fear in your face at the thought of being practically defenseless in there. You took a moment to respond.

“Yes Ms. Sullivan I will tell everyone and make sure it is clear” She smiled at your obedience and waved you off without another word. You walked off with a chip on your shoulder over that hand motion. It had that hint of superiority to it that made you remember the obvious gap between the people you were working for.

The rest of the day ran rather smoothly, you had yet to go into any of the rooms containing these amalgamates as you were busy most of the day setting schedules to create organization for the staff’s duties. You also heard no mention of that one room containing whatever it was in there. No one requested anything to be sent in there and it made you only think more about that room the rest of your shift.

Safe to say you got home with a massive headache and a lot of burning questions about your new place of employment but not enough time to think about them as you dropped dead on your bed from the exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels super long not sure if it is to you all haha but Sans is FINALLY introduced!  
> I'd love to hear any feedback, suggestions, scenarios you might have in mind. PLEASE don't be shy!!! :)  
> Thanks for reading ! <3
> 
> if you dont wanna ask/comment here there's also tumblr  
> https://kassynova.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> FYI the dark bold font is to represent the walkie talkie/texting or like technology based stuff

The night shift left you so exhausted that you found yourself sleeping throughout the day before the next. You woke up at the sound of the phone ringing and a quick glance at it you saw Ana’s name. A small groan escaped your lips and you rubbed your eyes. Getting used to working this late was going to be hell.

After showering and getting dressed you looked at the time and saw there wasn’t enough time to eat. You huffed and grabbed the potato tacos you bought from the vendor a day ago and put them into a bag before heading out your door.

You felt like your job was going be either really dragging or really terrifying with these creatures. The whole ride to the facility had you thinking about these monsters. Were these amalgamates aggressive because they were experimented on? Why else would they have to be constantly sedated? You hadn’t even seen one yet and you were honestly hoping you didn’t have to.  Also, what was with this other non-amalgamate? You were getting a bad feeling about the story behind that one. You noticed your hand gripping the steering wheel and you slowly relaxed your body again.

Parking your truck, you took your phone out to message Ana before heading into work.

**You:**

**Disculpa Ana me desperte muy tarde y ya voy a entrar al trabajo! Nos vemos mañana si estas libre! :’( ( Sorry Ana I woke up late and I’m headed into work again! I’ll see you tomorrow if you’re free! :’()**

You set the phone in the small cabinet in the passenger side recalling the no cellphones rule on your first day. After getting the security check over with you made your way over the lady’s locker room. Inside there were women changing into their cleaning uniforms to start their shift just as you were about to do the same. The room was cramped but you managed to get undressed around all the ladies without paying any mind.

 

The day was progressing rather steadily as you gave the staff their schedules for the day to have things run a lot more smoothly.

“ **___ please make your way over to room 9** ”

You looked down hearing Ms. Sullivan’s voice this time from the walkie.

“ **Si claro -Ah I mean Yes ma’am** ” you responded on the walkie and took a deep breath cursing yourself in your mind at your fuck up. This was it. This was the room you were dreading to walk into. Let’s see what the deal was with this monster.

As you stepped into the room there was one of those scientists who seemed to be awaiting your arrival as he quickly made his way over to give you a firm handshake. You looked up at him he looked to be around his late 40’s by the aged wrinkles on his face.  

“Ah so you are the translator, I was told by Mrs. Sullivan you would be assisting us with the maintenance of our subject?” he had a relaxed easy-going smile. One of his hands rested on his pocket while the other reached up to readjust his glasses.

“Yes, me and Laura” you mentioned as Ms. Sullivan had asked for you and one other worker.

“Wonderful. I’m Dr. Otto the head supervisor of looking after these monsters and you are?”

“___! I look after the staff..” You hoped he knew your job duties as you didn’t know how to explain it to him in detail.

“Right, ___ let me explain to you a bit of the precautions with this monster then. You have little to worry about as we keep him on very tight magic blocking restraints. Here let me just show you” The scientist waved you over as he walked around a small platform that was evident as you entered the room. The back of the large room full of unknown mechanism had a smaller confined area with a transparent door you could look through. You had to stop in your tracks as your eyes caught sight of this monster they spoke of. A bare skeleton was restrained on a small bed in the corner. This room looked like a jail cell. A skeleton? This…was it? The longer your gaze moved up and down it’s body you began to realize how different the anatomy looked to what you would think is a human skeleton.

“Ah…ske-skeleton...?” you thought it was dead if anything. A mask that looked to be made of a type of metal technology wrapped over its eyes and to the back of its skull with a metallic band.  This monster couldn’t be more than 5 feet what was so dangerous about it? It didn’t even seem to be moving. What caught your immediate attention was the grin on its face. It wouldn’t budge its mouth and it was giving you the creeps.

Dr. Otto opened the transparent door with a keycard and stepped inside to lean over the motionless monster in the corner. The scientist tapped at the monster’s mask making it move its head away being seemingly annoyed. Dr. Otto chuckled at the creature and gave it a harder tap. You thought you heard a low grunt coming from the skeleton and jerked his shackled arm with his hand attempting to move but it was being restrained by seemingly tight constricting gloves. You stepped back at the movement and rubbed your arm with a frown. Was that really necessary?

“How will…” you paused and the gaze of Dr. Otto instantly made you more nervous as your mind mentally translated what you wanted to say in English. “How will it eat…?” you pointed to the restraints on its hands.

“Good question. We momentarily have him heavily restrained while we adjust his magic blocker” he grabbed at the skeleton like a rag doll and shoved it to its side to point at a machine that was implanted into its spine. The skeleton didn’t budge and stayed on its side. “You will have to feed him.”

You kept in mind that the scientist kept referring to it as a he and went with it.

“Does his…mouth open?” The more frequent breaths you were taking made it obvious how uncomfortable you felt now.

“Not exactly. Do not worry about that Miss _____   he can eat. Now when you come into this room make your tasks quick. This mask needs to be kept on at all times. Check up at least twice a day to test his status or health levels it is a simple mechanism.” He stepped back out of the room leaving the door still ajar. He went onto motion over to two long black batons hanging from metal hooks right beside the door. “If you feel in danger we have two shock batons on the outside. They are basically tasers”

You leaned down to take a look a closer where the shock mechanism came from out of curiosity.

“Allow me to demonstrate” he continued and grabbed one of the batons off the hooks. You immediately stepped back with clear regret.

“Ah no! that’s okay-” you began but were swiftly interrupted. Your gaze moved over to the monster seeing him still laying on his side where he was last left.

“What are you afraid of? Miss ____ you have to realize you are in control not him.” Dr. Otto stood over the skeleton with the shock baton. Before he could jab it into his side the skeleton made a sudden and quick movement to avoid the shock. He wasn’t agile enough as the scientist grabbed at the skeleton by his neck bones and slammed him back on the floor.

“Sedation is wearing off we’ll have to fix that…” Dr. Otto pressed the baton to the skeleton’s rib letting out a shock following a pained yell. He curled up into himself and held his hand over his rib.

You covered your mouth and let out a gasp. Turning away you couldn’t handle watching the poor skeleton in pain. Dr. Otto’s face never broke his casual demeanor. It was as if he had just punished a pet or something trivial. He looked to you and cracked a smile.

“Don’t let emotion get the better of you Miss ____. You know you are only proving your stereotypes right.” He shook his head at you and set the baton back down on the hook. With a slide of his keycard the door was closed back up leaving the skeleton still curled up to himself on the flat bed.

You took in his comment but didn’t think about it at the moment. Your gaze went back to the skeleton seeing his condition. Now you thought about his weird comment.

“Que chingado… (What the fuck…)” you whispered to yourself in disbelief. He really just said what you think he said? Wow. Hadn’t heard that bold of a sexist comment in quite a while. You huffed and gripped at your clipboard in anger trying to keep your composure.

“Alright I must get started with my work for the day, let me show you how to record the monster’s status before you go.” Dr. Otto led you over to a steel table that had a mess of documents, books, and strange equipment lying around.

You stiffly nodded and took out your pen to be ready to write down the steps. He grabbed what looked to resemble a more advanced looking blood pressure meter.

“I’m not a…nurse” you looked at him strangely like you weren’t qualified for this.

He made a condensing sort of laugh at your comment. Stepping closer to have the meter closer to you to observe.

“You don’t have to be. Just wrap it over his arm and press the button” he pointed to it. “Then all the information will be displayed on the little screen and all you have to do is write it down” he then pointed to the tiny monitor attached to it. “You can do that can’t you?”

“Ah! Yes, I’m sorry” you forced a smiled nervously feeling really stupid now for not letting him finish.

“Not a problem. Well I need to run some tests the subject won’t need a checkup until a few hours from now.” He made his way back to the front of the room with you close behind. He moved to sit on a chair in the side of the room where there were various large monitors with information, probably about the subject.

You nodded and took that as your cue to go. You were so relieved you weren’t dealing with any of the monsters yet but you still were curious to know more. It was frustrating how strange this scientist was acting. This was not humane at all but what were you supposed to do about it? On the way back to the kitchen you ran into your partner Laura as she was pushing a cart full of cleaning supplies the opposite way. She stopped at the sight of you.

“Oye muchacha! Ya viste al monstro que vamos a cuidar? (Hey, young lady! Did you see the monster we’re going to be taking care of?)” she asked impatiently wanting to know just what she was going to be dealing with here. The women looked in her early 40’s and the bags under her eyes reminded you of your own. This woman probably didn’t get any sleep either.

“Ah…” you hesitated. Right now, it felt like Dr. Otto was scarier than the supposed monster. “Si. Si lo vi ya me explicaron que vamos a estar hacienda. No es nada dificil. (Yeah. I saw it already they explained what we’re going to be doing. It’s nothing difficult.)”

“Y entonces como se ve? (So, then what’s it look like?)” Her eyes looked to yours with suspense. This was the question she was just dying to ask you this whole time. She moved her hand behind her unkempt ponytail to place it over her neck.

“Pues…es un…eskeleto? (Well…it’s a…skeleton?)” You felt so silly describing it like that but you just couldn’t think of a better way.

“…Que? (What?)” her light brown eyes squinted at you feeling like you were joking around with her.

“Si, de verdad. Es un eskeleto chiquito. (Yes, for real. It’s a small skeleton)” You reiterated and made the motion to show his stature size compared to you. You almost wanted to laugh too by her unbelieving facial expressions.

“Pero dijieron que era peligroso no espeluznante tambien (But they said it was dangerous not creepy too)” Her face looked worried regardless and she let out a heavy sigh. “Porque dios porque un eskeleto, ay no… (Why god, why a skeleton, oh no…)”

“Se me hico raro porque se ve bien fragil. Lo vamos a chequer en…3 horas (It was weird to me because he looks so fragile. We’re gonna check him in around…3 hours.)” you informed with your eyes down at your clipboard to check the time.

 “¿En qué locura nos han puesto? Ay no si no necesitaria este dinero n’ombre...(In what madness have they put us in?  Oh no, If I didn’t need this money no way…)” She was relieved about the dangerous part but the skeleton part seemed to still be hanging in her thoughts. Laura biggest issue seemed to be the fact it was a skeleton and you noticed. Maybe it was just one of her fears?

You nodded in agreement but you felt like you were much more fortunate than she. You really didn’t need the money as much as she probably did from the sound of it.

“Bueno muchacha ay te veo (Alright young lady, I’ll see you around.)” she waved and proceeded to continue pushing the cart of cleaning supplies.

You waved back and went on your way.

 

 

You wouldn't exactly call it lunchtime since it was almost 2 in the morning but you could hear your stomach grumbling. There a vending machine nearby and you were considering just eating a snack and getting back to work. Before you got out the coins in your pocket you realized you had brought leftovers from home today. Nice! Running back to your locker room you grabbed the paper bag with your food inside and went to the lounge area nearby to microwave your meal. You were feeling a bit anxious without your phone to distract you as sat around waiting for your food to heat up.  Glancing at the clock while you waited you let out a small groan counting down the dreaded hours.

“Pues almenos me echo un taco antes del susto…tendre algo que vomitar (Well at least I’ll get a taco in before the scare…. I’ll have something to throw up.)” you mumbled to yourself and grabbed your plate from the microwave.  You took a bite of one before you made your way back into your seat. In between your steps the sound of the walkie talkie turning on made your stomach churn.

“ **______!! CLEANING SUPPLIES ROOM 9 URGENTLY**!”

You took a hard swallow of your unchewed food and dropped your plate. You dashed out the room with wide eyes.  ROOM 9!? You had just been in there an hour ago what the fuck happened! You ran past some of the workers and saw a cart of cleaning supplies left on the side of the hallway. Without another thought you began pushing it towards Room 9. The closer you got you began hearing screaming and yelling undistinguishable orders. You stopped in your tracks as you saw Dr. Otto seemingly unconscious outside of the room.  You covered your mouth to stop your shriek at the sight of his face, his left side was full of blood it looked like it had been burned?

“El monstro…? (The monster…?)” you whispered with a shaky breath. There were guards running over to pick him up off the ground and placing him on a stretcher. They went inside the room with their guns at their sides. You saw through the wide-open door there were two more scientist’s unconscious on ground as well. As they were brought out you noted the bruises on their arms. You face was pale and you felt like the next one to pass out any moment. Staff had stopped to see what was going on but Ms. Sullivan arrived with another man in a lab coat. She began waving her hand with a firm glare to get people moving. The man in the lab coat was motioning the guards the direction to take Dr. Otto.  He placed a stethoscope over Dr. Otto’s heart to listen for a moment. You gathered this had to be the doctor for the facility.

“BACK TO WORK PEOPLE!” her commanding voice got people moving out of the way immediately. “Ms. ____ I hope you realize you oversee your people. You cannot have them crowding around like animals.” You hadn’t seen her so upset before and it was hard to process her concern when you were still traumatized by the incident you had just witnessed.

“GET CLEANING MS. _____!” She raised her voice again having you jerk your head up at her and down to where she was pointing at the trail of blood leading back into the room.  “Check the damn monster’s status too after this fucking nightmare. Christ…” Ms. Sullivan continued to talk lowly to herself but she was already walking off to where the direction the stretcher was taken.

You grabbed a mop with a firm grip and began cleaning outside of the room. Water seemed to be no help so you went onto dump some bleach and began scrubbing. Your heart was pounding at the thought of going inside. You tried wasting as much time possible out here. Looking to the time from the clock on the wall you gulped seeing you’d been at this for 30 minutes already. The floor was spotless for the most part it was time to see the damage inside.  

“____!” You turned your head at the sound of Laura’s voice. “Disculpame, estaba lavando unos uniformas…ah que paso!? (Sorry, I was washing some uniforms…ah what happened!?)” She stopped her explanation and stared at some of the leftover blood stains. “Ay dios.. (Oh god…)”

“No se que paso pero… semiase que fue el monstro…(I don’t know what happened…but I think it was the monster.)”

“No puede ser no que estaban sedados? (That can’t be I thought it was sedated?)”

“No se… (I don’t know…)” you trailed off and just stared back at the door. It was like you felt numb at this point ready to meet the same fate. You had been there with Dr. Otto the monster had to know that, right? You felt lucky you didn’t witness it while you were inside with Dr. Otto but what had happened after you left the room?  You suddenly stood and began walking to the door.

“Oye donde vas!? (Hey where are you going!?)” she grabbed at your arm like you were being crazy.

“Ms. Sullivan ordeno que checara el monstro. (Ms. Sullivan ordered I check the monster.)” Your face was pale and you were starting to break a sweat.

“Que…esta loca o que no vio lo que paso? (What…is she crazy or what didn’t she see what happened?)” Laura looked like she was fuming. How could they just let someone go in there completely defenseless!

“Pues si pero que puedo hacer? Ahorita regreso Laura. (Well yeah but what am I supposed to do? I’ll be right back Laura.)” You tried making your best brave face and grabbed one of the buckets, the gallon of bleach, and the mop taking it inside with you. The faster you did this the faster you’d be out of this place. Laura watched you go and did not move an inch closer just moving her hand to sign the cross. You set the equipment down at the trail of blood leading to the skeleton’s room in the back. You grabbed the clipboard and status check meter in a quiet fashion so the monster wouldn’t hear you. Your footsteps were practically tip toes as they got closer to the transparent door. A few inches from the door you looked down and saw the baton Dr. Otto had used on the ground. You kneeled down to inspect it noticing the end having blood stains. He used it before but he put it back…did he use it again?   

As you picked your head up to face the transparent door again you let out a scream and fell back on your ass. Their he was. The skeleton was suddenly standing inches away from the door still with that grin. When did he even get up!? You put your hand over your heart taking quick breaths. You noticed he had what looked to be a strait jacket to restrain his movements. You slowly stood up to pick up your stuff of the ground. Your hands were shaking and you were having trouble picking up the pencil off the floor as it continued slipping out of your fingers. You had never felt this sort of overwhelming fear.

“If you take a step in here… can’t guarantee you’re going to like what happens next.”

Your body stayed stiff and your eyes widened at the intimidating tone. It sounded hoarse but still so damn menacing it sent chills down your spine. It’s like your body was paralyzed for a moment.  There was a long silence you continued staring at him but made no movements. You were relieved with him having that metal thing around his eyes because just his voice alone had you practically pissing yourself. You cleared your throat and now took a step forward which seemed like he immediately heard as his skull did a small tilt to the side at the movement.

"“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya…” he continues. You bit at your lip and you grabbed your key card from your pocket hovering it over the swiping mechanism. You took another look down at the skeleton now only a foot away from him now. Being so much closer now you noticed something else on him. It looked to be scratches or some sort of damage around his mouth and on his head. You looked down seeing his leg bones having the same marks.

“Que le hicieron... (What did they do to him…)” You mumbled and swiped the card through showing no fear as you took a step in causing him to step back in surprise. He thought you’d take the bluff and now you could notice small trickles of …sweat? On his head? Couldn’t be.

“I have to check you…” you tried to explain but it just hit you this guy had a strait jacket on. How were you going to wrap this thing around him? Would it work placing it anywhere else in his body? “…Mierda. (…Shit.)” Your eyebrows raised as you caught a glimpse of his permanent grin wavering and curling downward.

You leaned down trying to get the strait jacket off him but all the belts everywhere were confusing you. You kept going at it for about 5 minutes and you were only getting more and more nervous the longer it took. It felt like you were only tangling the thing even more. There was a whole mix of feelings you were having right now of fear, embarrassment, incompetence and anxiousness. So much for your no fear, this was going terribly. You suddenly felt the skeleton shake and a tired chuckle escaped his grin.

“First day on the job hu, kid? Here I’ll give it to ya strait…” He turned over so now his back was facing you. 

"Ya take it off from back here start from the bottom.”  You could only stop and process what was going on right now. Why was speaking to you so casually? What was he trying here?

“Um…” You didn’t continue and decided maybe this wasn’t the wisest of decisions you made. The monster was pretty much telling you how to free him. He took the hint by the long pause. He didn’t feel your hands on his strait jacket figuring you might have gotten too freaked by him. He did what looked to be an attempt at a shrug and started walking away from you and back over to his excuse for a bed. Seemed like he already had a hang of his small area of movement. He was letting out tired breaths and suddenly dropped on his femurs (thigh bones) right next to the bed. Looks like he couldn’t get himself on it. Dropping his head down on the bed you continued to hear his struggled breathing with his body still upright sitting on the floor.

You walked back over to his side and bit your lip. You were not trained enough to deal with this guy/ skeleton at all. Was he being genuine? Was he trying to fool you? This guy had seriously just threatened your life. The image of Dr. Otto with the blood all over his face made you pull back again. You looked around the room and noticed a first aid kit hanging on one of the walls. Turning back around to the skeleton you went over and hovered your hands over the belts once again.

“P-Please don’t hurt me” You begged but you knew the request was in vain. He’d go through with it anyway if he wanted to.

"“Don’t shock me and we got a deal” It sounded like he was holding back a laugh. The comment just made you feel a bit better with a hope that he’d spare you. You went over and undid the strait jacket from the back as he had mentioned. You were surprised that his directions were right. The strait jacket dropped and you looked up at him get up off his femurs and now you were the one still kneeling. You closed your eyes fully expecting some sort of aggression…but it never came. You heard the sound of the bed creaking and opened your eyes to see him laying down on his chest with his legs stretched out on the bed. He rested his head against his hand and stretched out his other arm.

You just stared for a moment with the room in complete silence. You were inches away from the skeleton and you could only stare at him in curiosity of his being. He could hear your breathing and tilted his head over to you.

"“Ya gonna check me or not, kid? Not that I’m complaining. I’m dead tired.” The skeleton let out a weak laugh followed with what sounded to be a cough. There was something in his struggling laugh that made your heart…sting?

“Si literalmente estas muerto (Yeah you’re literally dead).“ You could only smile sadly at his joke because it seemed like he was trying to lighten the mood. This despite his situation you felt a shred of respect for the guy as you knew you could never be this calm let alone be cracking jokes.

“Ah I mean Yes let me do that, sorry.” You grabbed at the meter and wrapped the cuff over his arm. You figured the skeleton probably had no clue what you had just said and you knew how rude that probably came off. You pressed at the button as Dr. Otto instructed and you saw the small monitor brighten up displaying various information.

**HP: 1/1**

**AT: 1**

**DF: 1**

**Magic Status: Unstable**

“_____!” You suddenly heard your name called out by Laura. You immediately got up and peeked out the transparent door.

“Aqui estoy Laura estoy bien!! (I’m here Laura I’m fine!)’ You assured her and waved a hand.

“Ay que bien (Oh that’s good.)” Laura let out a relived breath but she was still hesitant to get any closer. She really didn’t want to see the skeleton. “Me necesitan en el cuatro 6 pero si me necistas para limpiar puedo regresar? (They need me in room 6 but if you need me to help clean I can come back?)”

“Ah no Laura esta bien ve a hacer heco. Yo ya mero acabo como quiera. (Ah no Laura it’s fine go do that. I’m almost done anyway.)”

“Okay pues buscame muchacha si todovia me necesitas (Okay well look for me young lady if you need me.)” Laura began making her way out the room.

“Oye que hora es (Hey what time is it)!?” You suddenly called out realizing you needed the time. You felt like you had been in here forever.

“3:17!” you heard her call back faintly as she was already walking away to the hall.

“No mames! (No way!)” you let out a gasp seeing your speculation was true. You hadn’t gotten any other orders but you also weren’t supposed to be in here this long.  You looked back to the skeleton who hadn’t moved from his position this whole time. You thought you heard him snoring.

Grabbing your clipboard, you went back over to take a look at the meter again and wrote down the information quickly.  Why did they want you to write this stuff? Everything was 1’s? Didn’t that mean he was super weak? The magic status did make you focus back on the incident that just happened and why this monster could be so dangerous as you had kept hearing. You compartmentalized the information to get back to it later. You really needed to get the hell out of here or risk getting in trouble.

“Gracias (Thank you)” you thanked the skeleton for having kept still. Fuck you said it in the wrong language again though. “- Thank you!” you repeated. You removed the cuff from his arm and noticed the marks left from the shocks he was probably receiving. Your curiosity got the better of you as you disregarded any second thoughts and placed your hand over marks on the skeletons arm. It caught him off guard and he jerked his arm back with suspicions that you might do something else that wasn’t going to be pleasant. You frowned at his reaction and you could only sigh at this whole unfortunate situation. You didn’t know why this skeleton was even in here, he wasn’t an amalgamate he didn’t need to be cured too did he?

“Um… bye...?” you mumbled awkward and grabbed your clipboard pressing it tight against your chest while holding the meter with your other hand.  You set the meter down outside of the skeleton’s room and swiped the key to lock the transparent door up again.

"“Huh…” The skeleton waited for a moment until she was gone. His grin turned downward again and his nonexistent brows pressed together. He looked really confused and shook his head. It almost felt like a trap how reckless this girl had been. He stayed still for awhile to make sure....and Nothing. She never came back to put the strait jacket back on him. "…newbie.”  He reached out his free hand and strained his breath attempting to use his magic. Anything. But it was to no avail. He huffed and slammed his hand on the bed in frustration. "Fuck, come on."

It was time to clean up the rest of the blood trail that was left. This had already been a long night and your whole body was starting to ache from all the walking you had been doing throughout the night. Grabbing the bleach gallon from the table you dumped a large amount on the ground used the mop to scrub the stains away.  As long they came off you should be good, right? You sucked at cleaning or so at least you thought. Your face was full of disgust as your twisted the mop into the bucket releasing the blood inside. God, you needed to wash your hands with just about everything now.

“Ya me quiero ir…(I wanna leave already…)” you whined and wiped at your forehead with your arm before continuing.

“ **_____ I need you to bring me a sheet containing the inventory we received today. Bring it to my office immediately. ”**  Ms. Sullivan ordered through the walkie talkie. You hadn’t even finished cleaning but you honestly could have finished this a lot faster if you hadn’t gotten caught up by this skeleton.

“Yes, on my way!” you responded and grabbed your bucket and mop scurrying out the door. If today was the first meeting with this monster you were already nerve wrecked with what the weeks to come would hold for you.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more than welcome! :)  
> Hope ya like. 
> 
> My fanfic tumblr page for questions/comments/etc.  
> https://kassynova.tumblr.com/
> 
> Italics are the characters thinking! :0

The next day had come around and the sound of the alarm in broad daylight made you groan hard. You swiped at your phone reading 3:00 pm. You had a lot of errands to do today and meeting up with Ana before work but again you just felt utterly exhausted from the night before. This was way worse than your hangovers right now. Sitting up on your bed you pressed your legs close to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. Resting your head on your knees you just sat there and thought about the night before. That skeleton in particular.

Thoughts about him followed you all the way to the shower. There was something about him that felt so familiar and you couldn’t put your finger on it. You stayed thinking for a long while as you stood under the shower head letting the hot water run down your scalp. You closed your eyes but nothing clicked. You huffed in frustration hoping it’d come to you later.

You stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around yourself. Your body was on autopilot as you still had a lot on your mind about yesterday’s alarming incident. You didn’t know what had happened prior either. Those marks all over the skeleton’s body kept you wondering. Just earlier that night you had witnessed Dr. Otto torture him. Of course, the skeleton would have reacted like that afterward. You couldn’t totally blame him for it.

“ _Pero porque_ … ( _But why_ …)” every time you tried to make some sense on why these scientists would be justified in doing this you just drew blanks. It just made you angry at them. Were they doing this to the other monsters too? What happened to helping them like Ms. Sullivan had claimed.

Not wasting anymore time you got dressed and headed downstairs to your kitchen to take a glance at your fridge. As expected there wasn’t anything to work off making into a meal besides beans. The mental to do list also reminded you, you were supposed to meet up with Ana today! You grabbed your purse and rushed out the door to head to the nearest market hoping to make it back with time to spare. 

“Pues bueno para el supermercado entonces…” (Well I guess grocery shopping it is then…)” You sighed and closed your fridge. It was a relief you had some money saved up because you weren’t going to be paid until next week.

* * *

 

 

 

You got back with several bags hanging off both your arms. In a rush you threw them onto the small banged up table in your kitchen. Taking a look at your phone you knew you weren’t going to like what you saw. The sun was already setting and because of the time constraint you weren’t going to get the chance to cook anything for yourself.

 _“Chingado…tengo que esperarmen asta manana_ ( _Fuck…now I have to wait until tomorrow_ )”  you thought with a pout clearly showing on your face as you grabbed the beans you would have no choice but to eat for a meal at work.

 “ _Ana nunca me textio…( Ana never texted me **…** ) ” _you thought to yourself and grabbed your phone from your pocket . There were no notifications from the lack of blinking light. No messages of course when you unlocked your phone. It definitely brought your mood down, you were so anxious to tell her all about this mess and hear thoughts on it. There was no way you were going to text her about all this. It was too long to type for one and two you were really paranoid by how top secret this whole thing was.

You kept a hold on your phone as your arm fell to your side.  Another night and the only thing you were looking forward to, you hated to admit, was hopefully getting to talk to that skeleton.  This job was turning your life upside down but there was something strangely interesting about it. You wanted to learn more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

You walked the doors of the facility and greeted the security at the entrance, you learned his name was Sergio throughout your encounters.

“Buenas noche eh, Rogelio? (It’s a nice night huh, Rogelio?) “ You smiled to him and passed through the metal detector.

“Si ay vemos como sigue. (Yeah we’ll see how it goes.)” he raised a brow and you knew what he was referring to. He opened your backpack taking a glance inside before zipping it back up for you.

“No supiste que paso con el científico? (Did you find out what happened to the scientist?)” Maybe he had heard something you didn’t. After the incident you spent most of your time inside that room with the skeleton which didn’t leave much room for eaves dropping on the aftermath.

“Pues ay hablaban pero yo no entiendo el ingles. (Well they talked but I don’t understand English.)” Rogelio shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah está bien, bueno ay le digo entonces si yo oigo algo. (Oh alright, okay well I’ll let you know if I hear anything.)” You had a quick wakeup call from Sergio realizing a lot of these adults didn’t know any English whatsoever. Not even the basics and that shouldn’t have surprised you being in Mexico and all, you were just so use to being around people who spoke it.

“Mientras me paguen, realmente no me importa. (As long as they pay me I don’t really care.)” Rogelio leaned back on his chair and got out a book from the drawer of his desk. He seemed to be reading for a long time now from the looks of that bookmark in the midst of it.

“Alright Rogelio” you shook your head at him with a hint of a smile. He was smart to just keep to himself and wait for that paycheck. You could learn a few things from Rogelio.

Once in your locker room you turned on your walkie while you changed into your work uniform. Some of the women were headed inside. You kept your back to them as you undressed still not being fully comfortable with the public changing. In the middle of slipping on your long sleeve button up you heard the walkie talk turn on.

“Miss _____ please make your way to my office as soon as possible.” Ms. Sullivan’s voice rang out from the walkie. She didn’t sound upset but she sounded too serious for it to be something good. You took a breath and latched the walkie onto your work pants. You had only been in here a few minutes and you already felt anxious about this whole thing.

“Yes, I will be right there Ms. Sullivan” you responded to the walkie and put your backpack into the locker. With that you headed to the second floor to her office.

It took a few minutes after your initial knock to be let into the women’s office. It sounded like she was on a call with someone. You were finally let in and she stood quiet for a moment and leaned forward on her desk with her hands put together. Mrs. Sullivan seemed to be taking a moment to get her thoughts together. You shuffled on your seat as you awaited her to start.

“ _____ after yesterday’s incident you followed my orders on checking on the monster correct?” her voice was stern. Now you could see this was not going to be a good discussion.

“Yes, I checked him…and wrote down on the paper” you started using your body language as your translation was getting shittier from the nerves. You moved your hands trying to show yourself writing on the clipboard they provided for you.

“I see. I am aware it may have been a very stressful situation after seeing Dr. Otto in that state minutes before.”  She suddenly stood and crossed her arms. “However, last night you could have caused this whole facility to have been exposed and much worse let loose a vicious monster on this whole town of civilians.”

You stood quiet in your chair and your mouth parted as if you wanted to say something. What was she talking about? What had you done wrong? Your mind was rushing through the whole event with the skeleton yesterday. You knew you had broken a lot of rules by speaking to him but that couldn’t be what she was scolding you for.

“I would think it would be obvious Ms. ______ if you remove the monster’s strait jacket you immediately pull it back on afterwards after seeing he is unstable. I specifically stated to you how dangerous this monster, this is basic common sense.” She was had her hand on her forehead her gaze now away from you.

“I…” you started but you didn’t want to give your excuse. You had to make one up. You didn’t want to lie but were you just going to say I forgot? No way how irresponsibility would that have sounded. “I’m…I was very scared. I checked him and just wanted to get out of there. I will not let it happen again.”

“We were all lucky that monster was unconscious when we arrived and the magic blocker had him stabilized once again. We can never let our guard down around him.” Ms. Sullivan looked back to you testing your response. The incident certainly was reason enough to be scared especially for someone who just started dealing with these monsters.

“ ____ if you feel this monster is too much for you I have no problem with you assigning him to someone else.”

“N-No!” you immediately defended. Your answer was so quick it almost threw her off guard. You were so curious about this skeleton and it was about to be taken from you. “….It-It is my responsibility you are right. I will take all …cautions with this monster. I can handle it.” You assured her, your face was determined and she could see that. She nodded back to you and sat back down on her seat now seemingly not as riled up about the situation.

“Alright you seem very adamant on this. Dr. Otto will not be back for a few days but in the mean time I will have the other scientists teach you any other precautions you will have to take with this monster. This slip up will not happen again.”

“Ah.. what did… happen yesterday?” you questioned but your voice was hesitant on this question. It might not be something she planned on answering.

“I figured you would be curious, I guess I jinxed the situation after telling you there was nothing to worry about. Dr. Otto, Dr. Cooper, and Dr. Jones were all working on maintenance on the creature’s magic blocker. I believe the blocker might have had a brief moment of de-activation which is when that incident occurred. We assume the blocker activated shortly afterward seeing he did not try to escape his room.” Mrs. Sullivan let out a sigh at the end thinking about her coworkers.

“Are they…okay?” you were surprised she gave you so much information. You decided not to press your luck on anymore regarding the skeleton.

“Yes, they are luckily in stable condition. Dr. Otto plans to be back as soon as he recovers from his injury or the hospital gives him the ok.”

“That is great to hear” You half-lied. Sure, you didn’t want the guy to die but you weren’t sure if you liked the idea of him coming back here.

**We need a status check on Room 9**

You looked down at your walkie and back at Ms. Sullivan. You didn’t want to be rude and cut off your conversation.

“Go ahead.  That was all I needed to speak with you about.” She waved you off and turned back to open her laptop.

You nodded and responded back to the what you guessed to be a scientist. You wasted no time in heading out the door but as you walked back down the stairs that churn in your stomach came back. Was that just going to be a thing now every time you were about to see the skeleton monster? You hoped not because you hated this feeling. Before headed there though this time you wanted to be smart about it, and you looked around the halls for Laura. You had no luck but after questioning a few other ladies you found she was taking a small break near the inventory rooms.

“Laura!” you called out seeing her chatting with a few of the male workers who were moving boxes around.

“Ah hola! Que pasa? (Oh hello! Is something happening?)” she turned and looked to you with a warm smile.

“Lo siento si arruino tu ánimo Laura, pero tengo que ir al cuarto del monstruo. (I’m sorry if I ruin your mood Laura, but I have to go to the monster’s room.” you did a slight wave to the workers behind her.

“Si te entiendo. no hay problema, señorita (Yes I understand. there’s no problem miss.)” Laura knew you needed her company. She had already failed you last time. She was just so scared after hearing what this crazy creature did to the scientist. And on top of that it was a skeleton too? It sounded like a nightmare.

“Me ocuparé de revisar el monstruo, solo te necesito allí también. Podrías limpiar los pisos del laboratorio si está bien con eso? " (I’ll take care of checking the monster I just need you there too. You could clean the floors of the lab if that’s okay?)” you just wanted a witness if things went south.

Laura nodded and began pushing her janitorial cart in that direction. She had no problem having zero interactions with that monster.

Laura and you headed through the door and found the lab room empty. You figured most scientists were probably avoiding this place for now. The clipboard you had left here with the skeleton monster’s stats were right where you had last left it.

“Quédate aquí Laura (Stay here Laura.)” you pointed to the transparent door in the back. “Allí voy a estar (I’m gonna be in there.)” Laura nodded with her worried gaze quickly shifting elsewhere to avoid sight of the skeleton monster. She got out her mop to begin cleaning the laboratory. You grabbed the clipboard and the now dubbed monster status meter. The pace you took towards the transparent door was hesitant again and you put a hand over your stomach as your nerves began to get the better of you. Taking a deep breath, you peeked into the door seeing the skeleton sitting on his bed facing the wall on the opposite side. He was silent and you couldn’t tell his expression by the metal band covering his eyes. You stared at him for a few seconds before lightly tapping at the door. He suddenly snapped his head towards the door with a grimace. You might have interrupted him in his thoughts.

“H-Hola...” you started nervously and swiped the card on the side of the door’s mechanism to be let in. The skeletons mouth changed to an indifferent grin seemingly at the sound of your voice.

"You again? Guessing this is gonna be a regular thing now” he was hunched forward on the edge of his bed.

“Mhm, I uh check your status…” you didn’t know how to explain this meter to him. It would be so much easier just to show him. So, you stopped there before you jumbled between your Spanish and English.

“Yeah I’m use to that part. I ment that you’re gonna be a regular thing now” The skeleton chuckled.

“Oh! Yes I am! Haha” you still felt nervous around him but it was a different sort of nervous.  It’s like the anticipation of seeing him scared you but once he opened his mouth everything just felt casual. Like you were talking to a human.  “I’m ah… gonna take your arm okay?”

The skeleton attempted to pick up his arms only getting them halfway up before the chains pulled them back down. “Whaddaya doing that for? I’m unarmed!”

You looked at him with a confused expression as you thought about his response for a second. Unarmed…? Oh! You suddenly let out a laugh after a long pause. Why was he making jokes here? It was so strange to you.

“Though ya left me hanging there for a sec.” he kept grinning towards your presence. You got closer now with the tension in the air long gone.  You put the cuff around his arm easily this time around and pressed on the screen waiting for the information to pop up.

“No no! that was funny, sorry. It uh takes me a moment.”  You tried to explain and set the meter down to grab at your clipboard and pen.

“The language difference eh?” he continued. You were surprised he was still chatting it up with you.

“No, I am just dumb.” You responded so quick and to the point the skeleton couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Wouldn’t say that. You just gotta be more…perceptive.”

 “How do I do that?” You began writing onto your information sheet as you had forgotten the information had been up on the screen for a while now. Maybe he was right, it could help to be more perceptive. You didn’t think you were that bad at being observant but yesterday’s incident obviously proved otherwise.

**HP: 1/1**

**AT: 1**

**DF: 1**

**Magic Status: Stable**

You noted the magic status being different but there was no real surprise there.

“Hm..” he looked stumped by that question for a moment. He didn’t seem to see it coming

**“Hey! I need you in the inventory room pronto. Your staff can't even understand what a flask is!?”**

 You mentally sighed as you were interrupted in your conversation. It wasn't hard to admit you were enjoying your time with this skeleton over that.

“Ah I’m sorry I have to go for now!” you stood up and removed the cuff off him.

“See ya around ______” his hand move slightly in a wave.

Hearing your name in that skeleton’s deep voice made you look back. It sounded…different. You wanted to hear him say it more often and you didn’t know why. Not to your conscious knowledge.

“What is your name...?” you stopped in front of the transparent door hoping to hear an answer before you left.

“My name?” He was taken aback for a moment the pause was strange. He couldn’t have forgotten his name. “heh. Sans. Sans the skeleton.” There was something about his lazy grin that seemed a bit more genuine this time.

“Sans...Okay, Sans! I’ll be back later.” you headed out the door hearing the click of the lock behind you. Laura was snacking on an apple leaned up against the cleaning supplies cart while she waited for you.

~

Sans POV

He heard the closing of the door and her footsteps getting further away. His thoughts were running from their interaction as things were only getting more suspicious every time that girl came into this room.

“ _My name? What's their aim now...this human is talkative._ ” Talkative than most. It was years since he last got a talker. He recalled the last one being around his first year of imprisonment and that one’s motives were clear. These people were barely learning about monsters, they had to get all the information they could from him. Unless they thought Sans had more to say he hadn’t before. But what more could they want? From the sound of it these humans had learned a lot about his kind over these past…had it been years? How couldn't this human know his name though? That still bothered him. There's no way she couldn't have known his name. 

“ _Took em’ long enough._ ” Sans would play along with this. I mean what else was there to do? He was pretty bored.

~

“Oye, estabas platicando con el eskeleto? (Hey, were you chatting with the skeleton?)” she asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Ah Sí! supongo que estaba. (Ah Yeah! I guess I was.)” You wondered how loud you were being you didn’t think she could have heard you all the way over here.

“Que! Pero no que quemo la cara de ese hombre!? (What! But didn’t it burn that man’s face!?)” Laura’s expression looked seriously weirded out by you right now.

You let that sink in for a moment. That’s right how could you have forgotten? This was the monster that burned that scientist…right? You didn’t know the whole story but it was obvious he did it. “Lo se pero se parece…bueno? (I know but he seems…nice?)

“Solo mantén la distancia tal vez te está engañando. ( Just keep your distance maybe he’s tricking you)” she warned as she was already getting goosebumps at the thought. “Si algo te sucede, no creo que a estas personas les importe. (If something happens to you I don’t think these people will care. )”

“Estare bien! (I’ll be fine!)” you patted her arm for assurance. Her comment lingered for a second. What did she mean they wouldn’t care? Why wouldn’t they? Sure, they seemed pompous but to that extent? You set it aside figuring that wouldn’t happen anyways. What you did want to find out though is the whole story. Would Sans tell you if you asked…?

“Eres mucho más valiente que yo señorita! (You are much braver than me miss!)” she shook her head at your recklessness. Laura moved off the cart she was leaned against as she felt it move. You were pushing it out the room for her and she followed behind you with a thank you. It was getting annoying pushing that thing around everywhere. “Es mi hora de lonche en unos minutos. (It’s going to be my lunch break in a few minutes.)”

“¡Vale, suena bien! Tengo el mío en alrededor de 2 horas. Necesito ir a ayudar a uno de los científicos en el cuarto de inventario. Están teniendo problemas para comunicarse con los hombres de allí. (Okay sounds good! I have mine in around 2 hours. I need to go help one of the scientists in the inventory room. They’re having trouble communicating with the men there.)” You left the cart on one of the sides of the hall to prevent it being an obstacle for anyone else.  “ Dejaré tus cosas aquí!  (I’ll leave your stuff here!)” you called out to her and pointed to towards her car. She looked back and nodded to you while you turned and headed the opposite way.

 

You were in the lounge with your plastic container of beans. You had that pout look on your face again but your hunger was overpowering the discontent of just eating beans for lunch. You put the beans into the microwave leaving it on for a few seconds. In the meantime, you washed your hands in the sink when the beeping sound of the microwave suddenly went off. You wiped your hands on your pants seeing no towels around.  The static of the walkie talkie started up. No, not now seriously? They could call you during your lunch time what the hell?

“ **Ms. ______ I need you to do another status check on your assigned monster preferably now. We will be watching him very closely these next few days while we wait for Dr. Otto to come back. Starting tomorrow I need at least 3 status checks on him**.”

You sighed out and grabbed the container of beans out of the microwave. You were mumbling some unpleasant things about Ms. Sullivan right about now. Yeah you were curious about this monster but you still wanted your breaks.

“Whatever I guess I’ll just eat in there…” you thought to yourself and placed a fork into your container before heading out to room 9.

It was empty inside once again. Everything was still in it’s place. Were the scientists that scared of this monster? You might have been missing something here. You grabbed the monster meter and clipboard back into your hands and took quiet steps towards the back room. That feeling that he was going to appear in front of the door like your first meet still scared you.  You stopped in front of the door and held your breath at what you walked into.

You found him struggling with the gloves around his hands as if he was trying to pry them open with his teeth. It frankly looked pretty futile. Whatever those gloves were made of they looked unrippable. You couldn’t hold your breath any longer and as you let out a sigh he immediately stopped setting his hands on his sides. This guy was so perceptive it scared you. Was this why he used the same advice on you?

“Sans!” you called out in a cheery voice hoping he couldn’t tell how long you’d been there. The atmosphere felt tense now and he seemed very wary of you and how much you might of seen. Swiping your card without hesitation you stepped inside setting the meter and clipboard on a small table in front of his bed.

“That time again already?” he responded in what seemed to be his casual tone.

“Oh! Yes, check up…my boss told me to check you again” you explained and walked out to grab the beans. He stood quiet hearing you walk out and back in. His grin changed expressing confusion.  Was she…eating? In here? He could hear your continuous chewing.

 “Sorry they called me during lunch” you sat yourself down on the edge of Sans’ bed. “Do you eat human food?....do you even eat?” you were curious and figured you could make some small talk while you finished your meal. 

“eh…Yeah to both.” The skeleton leaned back against wall in the corner of his bed. “Why?”

“Wondering. They…haven’t told me to feed you” you explained and slurped some more beans into your mouth.

“Yeah they normally starve me ti’ll my HP’s in the decimals.” His tone sounded unphased by this.

“Wh-What…” you set your fork down and stared at him. “Why would they do that?” HP? Oh Health points! That’s right. You had forgotten his screen read 1 HP. Just how did all of that even work? Sans snapped  you out of your realization as you heard his deep voice continue.

“I’m guessin they don’t tell ya much huh, kid?” You could see San’s brow raise as it peeked out of the metal visor over his eyes.  “They ain’t stupid I’ll give em’ that.”

You frowned at his comment. It stung and it brought back Laura’s earlier comment into the mix. They didn’t care about you. This monster was already seemingly rubbing it in your face. You couldn’t act like it was that big of a surprise but when faced with it. Again all these things being kept in the dark and you were growing tired of it.

“because they wont tell me things?” you responded with anger in your tone. He heard it but your confrontational tone didn’t phase him.

“Nah. They ain’t stupid cus they starve me.” His grin was back. “I’m surprised ya don’t know nothing. Every other scientist I’ve gotten doesn’t speak a word to me. They didn’t tell ya that one too?” Now a light chuckle escaped his teeth.

“They did tell me that one…but…I’m not a scientist.” You confessed and took the last pieces of beans into you mouth before setting the container aside.

“That’s new.” Sans responded simply but now things were making more sense to him.

“Why?” It was weird to you too you were being made to do these jobs. Where were all the scientists, they were the ones qualified for this stuff right?

“Beats me.”  His answer was again to the point and without explanation. 

“Oh…” you were suspicious of his lack of knowledge but you had to cut your conversation to get back to your task. You grabbed the meter and set it onto the bed now while you began to undue his restraints pulling the jacket off of him a lot quicker than last time. You wrapped the cuff over his skeletal arm and turned on the machine. While the screen loaded you grabbed your clipboard your gaze moving back to the skeleton in front of you. Getting to know Sans better might give you enough of an idea to see how trustworthy he was. So far, he felt pretty honest and that’s what you were warned about by Laura. You were always so bad at reading people.

“…Sans what’s your favorite food?” you asked. These simple questions might be a good start.

Sans moved his head side to side seemingly in thought.

“Pasta.“ he responded finally. You smiled finding that answer to sound silly coming from a skeleton. Then again, any food he could have possibly mentioned would have sounded silly. He was a skeleton for god’s sake!

“Why pasta?” you were holding back a laugh and he could hear it.

“Reminds me of someone.” You thought there was a hint of sadness to his tone this time. But it was hard to tell with this guy. It was so hard for you to read his emotions especially with that constant grin. However you couldn’t help but figure that answer was personal. Who was someone? You shouldn’t press further even if you wanted to.

“You miss eating pasta then huh?” your question was off handed as you got distracted by the monitor lighting up with his stats.

**HP: .96/1**

**AT: 1**

**DF: 1**

**Magic Status: Stable**

There was the decimal as Sans had said. How were they able to check this monster’s health right down to the decimal? It must have been extremely accurate otherwise Sans couldn’t have been around at this point. Huh…how long had he been captured anyway?

“Is this pastably 20 questions?” He picked up his arm feeling the cuff get removed. The tips of his phalanges were scratching at his ribs. “heh. Maybe a bit. I miss ketchup more.”

“Ketchup with what??”

“Nothing. Just bottoms up like that.” He made the motion of chugging something.

“Ew! What!?” you covered your mouth as if you were about to get that puke feeling. The thought of it was risking your stomach especially after eating something unpleasant already.

“Yeah I get that a lot.” Sans shrugged not looking ashamed one bit.

“Wait! You did that again. What is it called? You made a…” Your hands were reaching over to grab the strait jacket and place it back on him. He felt the motion and put in his arms to help you. He was so compliant you still felt like he was going to pull a fast one on you any minute.

“Pun?”

“Yes that!” you chuckled and hesitated for a moment in strapping on the belts around him. Here you were having a grand conversation whilst you practically chained the guy back up again.

“ _Esta tratando de hacerme sentir mal? Agh esta funcionando... (Is he trying to make me feel bad? Agh it's working...)_” you thought and now with hesitance wrapped and buckled the belts back on him.

“Not punny enough for ya?” Sans took note of the long pause but he didn’t seem to know why.

“Well…No..” you answered honestly. “I don’t um normally think they are funny but-“ you shrugged your shoulders not that he could see that. “it’s funny when you say them.” You got off the bed and grabbed your clipboard and monster status meter. You almost forgot your container too but you managed to place that over the clipboard. Your hand slipped into your pocket to grab a hold of your key card as you took steps towards the door.

He plopped back onto the bed now that he was constricted from his upper half. He figured to try to get some sleep as usual.

“Probably cus it’s coming from a skeleton.”

You looked back to him. From the initial look you felt like you were speaking to one of those plastic skeletons besides the anatomy of this one being quite a bit different. But the longer you gazed you could see what looked to be breathing as his strait jacket had a hint of the up and down movements.  He still had some human qualities, it was so strange.

“Yeah…probably.” Your tone sounded a lot more solemn as you swiped the card as stepped out of the room hearing the automated lock behind you when the door closed back up. You felt terrible, how could you act so happy while he was stuck in there? There had to be a reason he was in here and to put your conscious at ease you were determined to find out this skeleton’s story.

 ~

SANS POV

Sans rolled over to his side as she exited. Her little chat had made a lot more known to him than she might have thought.

“ _If she isn’t a scientist what’s she here for?_ ” Every time he heard her voice her answers sounded so genuine. The way she spoke she was just so easy to read. He was almost positive she would have pressed further when he alluded to Papyrus but nothing came. He was surprised at how much respect he was getting from a human after all these years he honestly had forgotten they might have it in them.

Something was totally different in this situation and now he was almost sure of it. Whoever this girl was, these scientists were getting careless with her. Another slip up and he might be able to get out of here. Might. Sans huffed as he remembered that annoying magic blocker stuck to his back.  Sure, the chances were looking a little better but he just couldn’t fully commit.  Not at the costs it might mean if he failed.


End file.
